A Different Meaning to The Day
by PheonixFireBlack
Summary: Draco really upsets Harry. He goes to a bar and is damn near drunk off his ass. Ginny finds him and Harry ends up saying something that he's been needing to say for awhile now. HarryGinny-ness. Set in Harry's 7th year. Short little one-shot.


Title - A Different Meaning To The Day

By - PheonixFireBlack

Summary - Draco really upsets Harry. He goes to a bar and is damn near drunk off his ass. Ginny finds him and Harry ends up saying something that he's been needing to say for awhile now. Harry/Ginny-ness. Set in Harry's 7th year. Short little one-shot.

Category - Harry Potter

Genre - Angst/Romance

Rating - PG-13

Feedback - Please? It's my first HP in awhile...a very LONG while

Criticism - Sure, why not? Flame me for all I care. stares at flames Ooohhhh...preeettty colors!

_**Disclaimer - Come on, we've been through this. I own absolutely nothing in this world. well...maybe my broken computer. But really...that's all! **_

Notes - Alright, I'm back in black! Ok...not really. Well...my shorts and bra are black. Right. That was probably a bit too much information. Sorry. Anyway, I wanted to write this fic after my sis and I got to talking about how we thought we would be really cheap drunks. Yeah...that started cause our parents had gone to Vegas. They brought us stuff back, a bit of which was a shot glass for both of us. We started tilting back soda. lol! Then we talked about it and then...well...we decided that we GOT DRUNK on our Dr. Pepper and Mt. Dew because we started talking about JON BON JOVI and we freakin' go his name wrong! I said "Bon Jon Bovi"; she said "Jon Bon Dovi" nods So, yeah. Our false drunkenness got me ta thinkin' that this might be a cute little fic.

-----------------------------------------------------------

**A Different Meaning To The Day**

-----------------------------------------------------------

"Well....if that isn't Saint Potter." Came the all too familiar drawl of the blonde-headed Slytherin.

"Malfoy, I'm not in the mood." Harry growled.

"Ooohh...touchy today, are we?"

"I said I'm not in the mood."

Draco chuckled, "Well, I am." He smirked.

Harry tried with everything that he could to just ignore Malfoy and continue on towards Gryffindor Tower. It wasn't working too well since the other boy wouldn't shut up, but...at least Harry could say that he had tried and know he wouldn't be lying. "What is it, then, Malfoy? What do you have in store for me today? Let's get this over with for the day." Harry said, turning to face him.

"It's kind of funny," Malfoy started, "But...I think I've somehow managed to acquire more information about your parents than you have, Potter." Malfoy grinned at the already forming pain-stricken look on the raven headed boy's face. This was always fun.

"You're lying. You're just trying to get something out of me."

Draco shook his head, "No, I really do have more information. I know...how they met. I also know how your dad came around to snagging your mum. And I know...ahh, what am I saying? You don't care, do you?"

"If you're telling the truth, you shouldn't even have to ask that. You know damn well that I'd care, but I wouldn't want the information coming from you."

"And...what is...today's date?" Malfoy glanced at one of the girls standing next to him. "Alex, do you know the date? No, nevermind. I know." He grinned evilly at Harry. "It's the day...of the anniversary....of your parents death, isn't it, Potter?"

Harry wanted to say something back, but he couldn't. He suddenly found that he had no voice. And he could feel the tears rising. He turned away from the group of Slytherins, who were all laughing now, and went to the Tower.

---------------------------------

"Year-old muffins," he muttered, stepping through the portrait as soon as it opened. Harry was glad to see that the common room was fairly empty. Actually, there were only about four other people there--two of which were his best friends. Harry immediately went to the couch and sat down. He was leaning over on his knees, hands balled in fists in his hair.

Hermione was studying her History of Magic notes at a table not far from where Harry was sitting. Being the closest to him in distance, she was the first to notice his distressed state. She frowned slightly and abandoned her studies to get up and sit next to her friend. "Harry...what's wrong?"

Harry glanced at Hermione, but said nothing. He simply leaned back into the couch and drew his knees to his chest.

"Come on, Harry. What is it? Was it Malfoy?"

Harry nodded, tears leaking from his eyes.

"What did he do, Harry?"

"Nothing."

"Then what did he say?" She asked, sounding really concerned.

With all the talking going on so suddenly, Ron stopped his game of Wizard's Chess with Neville and looked over his shoulder where he heard the voices coming from. Hermione was concerned and Harry was being awfully quiet--even for Harry. "I'll be back in a bit," He said to Neville, walked over to stand behind the couch the other two were sitting at. He leaned over the back a little, "What's going on?" He asked, glancing at Hermione, then looking down at his best friend.

"I don't know. Malfoy did something. That's all I know. Come on, Harry..." She rubbed his arm a little.

"Come on, mate, what'd he do? What'd he say? What happened, Harry?" Ron chipped in.

"My parents..." Harry barely choked out, "And the date..." He was whispering. "Think...about it."

Hermione and Ron glanced at each other, frowning for a moment before realization set in. "Oh my God..." Hermione said, "I'm so sorry, Harry..."

"And he knows it. And he brought it up, didn't he?" Ron said, angry at Malfoy already. "How could anyone be so heartless to mention something like that...."

"I don't know," Hermione said quietly, "I just don't know..."

"I'm gonna...I--I need to be alone." Harry muttered, leaving the common room again.

"If you need anything, come get us, Harry!" Hermione shouted.

---------------------------------

Harry had no idea where he was going, but he wasn't going to be at school for the rest of the night most likely. Maybe he could go somewhere to take his mind off things. Who was he trying to kid? How could he get his mind off of his parents' death? And on the day it had happened, no less! It wasn't very likely. Impossible, really. A complete waste of time to even try doing so. Oh, well. Harry had to try something...

---------------------------------

A few hours later, Harry found himself at a bar. How he had gotten in he wasn't sure. Maybe the drinking age in the Wizarding Community was different than the Muggle one. Either way, he had been at The Screaming Phoenix for a good hour and a half now and had tipped back several shots of tequila within that time.

---------------------------------

Ron had taken Hermione "out on the town" to the best of his ability. It didn't work too well because the restaurant he had planned for them to go to had been closed because of some sort of pyrokinesis mishap. So, he took her to the next best thing: The Screaming Phoenix. Ok, not the best place to take Hermione Granger of all people, but...it didn't seem to matter tonight. Almost immediately after they entered the bar, she led them over to a darkened corner of the room and kissed him. Deeply and passionately. Seemed like Hermione was feisty tonight. Nice...

---------------------------------

Ginny sighed as she looked for her brother. He didn't seem to be anywhere in Hogwarts at all and she felt as if she had searched the whole castle. She groaned and figured that she would have to go looking for him elsewhere. She knew that he and Hermione wouldn't be at that fancy restaurant that had the name she couldn't pronounce since it had been closed for the night. She had to think of where they might be.

As Ginny walked out the castle door, she rolled her eyes and decided to try there anyway. She had been a naughty, naughty girl and learned to apparate from the "Hogwarts Dream Team" when they had learned. She really shouldn't have, she supposed, but she didn't want to wait a whole year for it. So, that's exactly what Ginny did. She apparated to the bar that her brother so frequently occupied.

Once she got there, Ginny entered the bar and scanned the room for any red-heads. Then she went by height. Ron had to be a good six foot--if not taller. She didn't see anyone, but she heard something that sounded awfully suspicious.

"Mmm...Ron, no...not here. We're in a public place!"

"I don't mind. There's bound to be a vacant table around," He teased, and it was obvious from the grin on his face.

She slapped him on the shoulder, "Ron!"

"I was kidding!"

Ginny rolled her eyes when she saw the couple go back to their previous activity which consisted of sucking face and tongues and other things she didn't want to think about. Ginny sighed and walked over and sat on one of the bar stools.

"Need anything, Miss?" The bartender asked.

The girl shook her head, "No thanks."

Ginny figured that she would just sit and wait her brother and friends' snog-fest out. She really wanted to talk to Ron about something. _He would know...He knows Harry real well._ She thought and suddenly heard some familiar muttering.

"Need to tell her...doesn't know a thing....seventh year...she should know by now...last chance...when you get back to the castle, maybe..."

Ginny turned to face the stool next to her, "Harry?"

"Ginny..." Harry's head snapped up at the familiar voice. _Just muttering about you, you know? Ironic, isn't it?_

"Harry, what are you doing here?"

"Could ask you the same thing." Harry figured he had sobered slightly with the last three hours of simply sitting at the bar, drinking nothing. The alcohol wasn't so effective.

"I needed to ask Ron something and I knew he'd be here. Now I'm waiting out his snog-near-shag-fest with 'Mione." She sighed, "And you?"

"Trying to forget..."

"Forget what?"

"Everything, at the moment."

"Oh." She said simply. She wasn't sure what to say to that.

Suddenly and without notice and even as if someone had taken over his mouth, Harry was saying: "Ginny..."

"Yeah?"

"Can I tell you something?"

"Sure," Ginny smiled. He trusted her enough to confide in her? Well, that surely made her day. "What's on your mind Harry?"

"You..." He muttered.

Ginny's eyes widened, "What?" There was no way she had heard that right.

"It was in my second year that I knew."

"Knew...what?"

"I didn't lose you to Tom...No...At the time, I thought I only saved you because you were Ron's little sister. Couldn't fail him, now could I?" Harry shook his head, "Now I know that wasn't the only reason. The main reason was beause I **_needed_** to save you. Had to. Couldn't have you die. Not in my arms. Not when I felt the way I did about you..."

_Did? What about now? How do you feel now_? Ginny shouted in her mind. "Oh...So, um..."

"I know you may not think I know you really exist other than as Ron's younger sister, but Ginny you're far from right. Completely in left-field-wrong. I've watched you...followed you when you thought no one was around. I've wanted to tell you for so long...but I never could get the courage to say it..."

"To...to say...wh--what, Harry..." Ginny asked, not realizing she had slid forward slightly.

"That I..." Harry swallowed. Apparently, life sucked and alcohol was crazy. First he was drunk, then half-drunk, drunk ramblings happened, and now, he felt as if he were complete sober. All of the nervousness he should have had the entire time he'd been talking to Ginny was finally making it's first appearance. "I..."

"What, Harry? What is it?" Ginny wondered if he was going to say what she hoped he was going to say. She prayed that he did.

"I love you, Ginny Weasley."

"R--really?" Ginny asked, "You're sure?"

"Am I **_sure_**? I've only been damn near **_stalking you_** for the past three years. I think I'm pretty sure. And, no, Ginny, in case you're wondering or anything...this isn't just some drunken ramble. I know full and well what I'm saying."

Ginny grinned, "I knew you'd come around one day." She said, leaning towards him and trapping him in a kiss. When they parted, albeit reluctantly, Ginny was still smiling, "Try stalking someone for six years. **_Then_** you can talk to me about stalking."

Harry laughed. Maybe this day didn't have to be so bad after all. Maybe this day could have a new meaning. No, he would never forget the original meaning, but maybe, even if just for a little while, this night could be remembered. This day could remind him that he had finally confessed his love for his best friend's little sister.

"Took them long enough, don't you think, 'Mione?" Ron smiled.

"Now, Ron. It took **_us_** six and a half years. We have no room to talk about time." The brunette smiled, rubbing the arms that were draped over her with her thumbs.

"Wait..you...you saw...that?" Ginny stammered out.

"How...how much of it did you...did you..er...see?" Harry asked.

"See? How could we miss it?" Ron joked.

"We saw and heard everything. Harry....you're drunken-rambling-turned-love-confession was **_very_** sweet." Hermione smiled.

"Good to know." Harry said as he and Ginny both stood.

"Come on, now," Ron said, "You're together...get closer together! Put your arm around her or **_something_**, Harry!"

"Ron...shut up!" Harry and Ginny cried at once.

"Fine...I was just trying to help."

"I don't think these two will need **_any_** help at all, Ron." Hermione smiled.

---------------------------------

**Notes - So, what did you think? Short, sweet, to the point, but was it good? I liked it. It was fun to write. Especially since I haven't written anything in the Harry Potter fan-fic wise in quite the while. I have to say, I hope my reviews from you guys are better than my sisters was. UGH! I hate her sometimes! **

**QUESTION FOR ALL!!!**

Apparently, life sucked and alcohol was crazy.

**Did that sentence make sense? If not...please, tell me why not. Be better than my sis. She just kept sayin' that she didn't understand it. That the "alcohol was crazy" bit didn't make sense. She said that THIS made more sense:**

Apparently, he was life sucks and alcohol crazy.

**WTF?! I don't THINK SO! screams into pillow Oh, well. All better. Just PLEASE! LET ME KNOW ABOUT THAT! much glomapge**

**Give me a buzz!**

Later days,

PFB


End file.
